


The true beauty in a lover is reflected in their soul

by RoswellNM42



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that i filled.The prompt was:"Charmed, Piper/Girl!Leo, Pheobe/Girl!Cole, an accidental spell turns Piper and Pheobe's signifcant others into Women."





	The true beauty in a lover is reflected in their soul

It’s suppose to be a spell to get Cole and Leo to better understand them as females, but as usual it never goes to plan.   
  
Phoebe and piper both stand in the attic, above the book of shadows that’s still in its stand when they hear a noise of glass breaking, coming from downstairs. Almost at the exact moment the sisters look to one another. They just know somehow before they even get downstairs in a hurry, that the spell they had just cast wasn’t the one they wanted. And both of them immediately think of personal gain when they reach the living room to find Leo and Cole, both standing there as females.   
  
“What did you guys do?”  
  
Cole questions in an all too female voice.  
  
“....Well, don’t look at me, it was Pipers idea.”  
  
Phoebe is quick to defend herself as Piper just stares at her in disbelief, giving the younger, now middle charmed sister, her best: are you serious right now, look. Rolling her eyes from phoebe to the men – no, the females standing in front of them.   
  
"Me? Who was the one saying I just wish Cole understood me better, only moments ago.”  
  
“Girls...”  
  
Leo interrupts, and if it was anyone else calling them girls, Piper would probably huff and ask who they were calling girls, but Leo had lived for a very long time, having a life back in world war II for God’s sake, before becoming a whitelighter, and Leo was more than authenticated in calling them girls, he was a lot older than them and probably Cole too.  
  
“You know better than this....personal gain, of course it was going to backfire on you guys.”  
  
Leo walks towards Piper then, taking her hand in his, not angry anymore that he’s been tuned into a woman, but instead eager to find out why Piper felt the need to use a spell to get him to better understand her, because Leo knows Piper inside out....knows everything about her. He's been watching her since she was a baby, keeping an eye on her as he maintained her safe, as all whitelighters are bound to do for their charges.   
  
“If you wanted me to better understand you, than all you had to do was talk to me, Piper.”  
  
She wants to explain that it's hard to talk to him when he’s off being an angel, and her with the club and everything that comes along with being a witch and a charmed one, but she knows these things are never fixed with a quick spell, especially a personal gain one. But still she had hoped to get Leo to understand her as a woman, the quick and easy way, as appose to having the conversation they had to have, that they where currently having right now, regardless of what she had wanted. The universe has a funny way of getting you to do what you needed to do, instead of what you wanted, she supposed.   
  
It’s then that a yellow light hovers over Leo’s head, turning curly long dirty blond locks of hair, and a soft female featured face with breasts that were even bigger than piper’s, back into the man, that the once middle, now older charmed sister, knows and loves.   
  
The spell had broken because in the brief conversation she had with Leo, he proved that he not only knew piper as a woman, but as a person too.   
  
She kisses Leo then, both hands reaching for his face as she stares at blue eyes that she knows will always know here completely. Pulling away when she still stares at them in awe, she was so lucky to have Leo, and she knew it.   
  
“Your turn.”   
  
Piper says, moving away from Leo now, and giving her sister a smile that has way too much amusement behind it, she can’t wait to see Cole get with the programme and better understand phoebe as a woman, she gives him at least two days in which he’s gonna have to be stuck as a woman, for Cole wasn’t Leo, he lacked all the true life experience Leo had on him.   
  
The experience to fully understand people wholly, that being a whitelighter had given him, as he witnessed people be born, live and die. The unbreakable truth of the cycle of life. Nothing of what demons thought of humans and the lack of understanding human emotion, even if Cole was half human. 


End file.
